


【进刚】打破僵局

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: 自诗岛刚进入泊进之介的生活以来他就在不断用他的戏弄挑战泊进之介的底线，泊进之介决定是时候达到他的期望了。
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke
Comments: 2





	【进刚】打破僵局

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break the Tension](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701217) by [Muupoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muupoo/pseuds/Muupoo). 



> Attention:  
> 1.Unauthorized translation, original work posted by Muupoo. I did this translation because I hope to show more people the sexual tension between Gou and Shinnosuke I felt in this fiction, if it causes any inconvenience I will delete it immediately.  
> 2.本篇中泊进之介的形象与普遍理解或有所不同，请谨慎阅读。  
> 3.弃权声明：本译文不代表译者任何立场。

过去的几周实在是对泊进之介的考验。自从他的手在和Heart的战斗中因为Chase的干扰受伤之后，刑警的生活和工作都而受到了极大的阻碍。那其实没什么，又不是他第一次在战斗中受伤；只是现在在他的生活中还存在着另一个不稳定因素——

诗岛刚。

从刚的出现开始，他的生活就变得……有趣了起来，至少可以这么说，并不只是因为他恰好也是假面骑士。刚总是热烈又冲动，次次冲在他前面只留下一个急匆匆的充满奇思妙想的背影。少年人还持续用那些戏弄和昵称来吸引他的注意力，对他的兴趣展露无疑。进之介暂时没有想到什么应对刚的（大多数是口头上）占便宜的办法，介于他还是他的搭档——雾子——的弟弟。他承认刚的举动的确容易讨人喜欢，但在同事面前时时被一个比他年少的晚辈调戏还是太尴尬了。作为年长的一方，他难道不该对刚有更多的主控权吗？那个傲慢的小混蛋，他甚至用“进姐夫”来称呼他。

现在进之介的手掌被绷带缠绕了起来，刚的调戏就更明目张胆地得寸进尺了。始终不能从束缚中得到解放让进之介深受影响，所有压抑的精力在威胁着他的自制能力和主观期望，尤其在刚的行为还在持续带给他压力的时候。

这天在基地里，当大家都在讨论新的升级的时候，刚离他非常近，甚至到了某种亲密私人的地步。令进之介困惑的是，房间里的其他人似乎都没有注意到这一点。谈话持续进行，刚的手以一种友好的方式拍了拍他的大腿，在那儿停留了一会儿，随后缓慢地移高了一点，手指压迫进他的腿部肌肉，指甲扣弄着布料，而拇指已经触碰到了他西装裤的边缘来回摩挲。

当进之介侧过头去看他时，刚靠得更近了，离他的脸不过几寸，对上他的视线缓慢地舔舐过下唇。他的动作节奏太缓慢了，几乎对进之介来说是一种暗示和催眠。进之介很确定在那漫长痛苦的几秒内他能听见的唯一声音只有震彻耳畔的心跳声，像是在一小时内跑了几百英里，他的脸颊逐渐泛上一层红晕。紧接着，如同一个响指将他震醒，刚一瞬间从他身侧跑开了，轻快地穿过了基地和在另一侧的雾子讨论起他们先前讨论的话题。

进之介坐了下来，身体还在轻微发颤，他的视线仍然锁定着刚，后者带着心知肚明的笑意不时从房间另一端向他投来清明一瞥。进之介用那只还能工作的手抓紧了大腿，气愤于他现在的行动不便不能给对方任何报复。当那对姐弟终于结束谈话时，刚似若无意地伸了个懒腰，他的T恤为此没能遮掩住一段腰线。进之介能够清楚地看见对方白皙腰腹上的那截曲线，黑色的毛发从肚脐向下没入在休闲裤后若隐若现的亮色平角内裤之中……进之介感到口干舌燥，几乎无法将目光从对方身上移开。就在那一刻他前所未有地明白，他，泊进之介，彻底完了。

* * * * *

终于到了进之介被医生允许取下绷带的这天。在开始做任何事之前，他决定立刻让刚付出应有的代价。当他从医院回到特状课的时候，所有的成员都热情地围拥过来，一面庆祝他的痊愈一面为他的痊愈速度大惊小怪地惊叹。他巡视了一圈房间，那个小混蛋不在这里。没过多久他身后的门就被砰然打开了，门口的人一瞬间吸引了所有人的注意力。

“喔，进哥，你的手没问题了？太好了，看起来也没用太长时间……”刚被进之介截住了话音，后者上前两步靠近了他，在他继续说下去之前率先开口。

“刚，你来了。”进之介用一种不带感情的语调说，又靠近了一点，“现在立刻跟我来，我需要和你谈谈。”

“什、什么——”

在刚抗议之前，进之介抓着他的连帽衫把他拽出了房间，来到了空无一人的走廊上。少年人被转过来抵到了墙角，进之介单手撑住墙面，目光像要在对方身上烧出一个洞。刚咽了口唾沫，紧张地抬起头来瞥了一眼在他上方的男人。

“怎么了，进哥？”刚嘶哑着声音问，尾调比平时挑得更高。“我想你知道得很清楚，刚，”进之介将他上上下下扫视一遍，“关于你最近做过的事，不是吗？”

“我不是很明白你在说什么……”

“噢？也许我应该提醒你一下。”进之介倾身靠近了刚的耳侧，他们间的距离几乎快要不存在。他的声调更加低沉下去，每一个音节都缓慢从喉间压出，“在我的手被缠在绷带里的时候你对我展现出来的明显的兴趣，还有更早的几周前不断对我底线的试探，所有的触碰和眼神……你确实很喜欢这样，掌控这一切？”

“但你应该也知道，在过去的这周内因为我的手伤我不能做任何事，而现在，你之前的那些行为让我觉得……我忍受得足够了。”

进之介能听见刚屏住了呼吸，他几乎是贴在对方的耳朵上说话，细小气流搔刮过刚的耳畔，“所以我想你是时候当个乖孩子，为自己的行为负责了。”他重新站直了身体，打量着刚的反应。刚像漫画那样瞪大了眼睛，眉梢高扬起来，茫然地定在原位消化进之介的话语。他缓慢地抬起了视线和进之介相接，面颊上泛起一层不明显的血色，清了清喉咙小心问，“所以你究竟想……做什么？”

进之介轻微地笑了一下，“今天的工作结束后跟我来我家。我在警视厅门口等你。”

刚缓慢地点了一下头，没有把视线从进之介的眼睛上移开。“好孩子。”进之介随意地拍了拍他的面颊，向走廊另一端的特状课走去，“那么到时候见。”他挥了挥手，没有转过头来，因此也就错过了刚双手捂住脸紧靠住墙的模样，羞惭得像要从全世界面前逃开。

* * * * *

自上一次进之介这样期待着结束工作已经过去一段时间了。刚依照约定在门口和他见面，按照他的指示骑上摩托跟随塞特朗回了进之介的家。他们沉默着进了门，在进之介换鞋时门啪地一声关上了。进之介走进屋内，注意到刚离他几步远，显然在因为这样的独处而紧张。进之介完全转向刚，后者避开他的视线小声开口，“你在……生我的气吗？进哥？”

刑警回了他一个微笑，上前一步拉进了他们的距离，“我不会用气愤来形容，只是……很困扰，我想。”他注视着刚一点点抬起头来面对他的眼睛。“最开始你向我展现出兴趣的时候我不知道应该怎么办，考虑到你和雾子的关系。但过去的这一周让我决定……”他倾身向刚再靠近几分，“我已经对你足够宽容了，现在你应该负起你的责任来。”

刚的唇角微妙地弯起来，露出他一贯的那种笑容，用一种充满了兴奋和奇异的目光打量进之介，无意识地将嘴唇舔湿，“有那么一段时间我以为你完全不会提到这种事，毕竟你太不解风情了，进—哥—哥。”

刚略微向前移动了一点儿，在他们狭窄的间距中几乎可以忽略不计。“总要有人在采取行动前经过思考。”进之介回答他，跟着再前倾一分。“喔是吗，你知道那听起来像胆小鬼的借口。”刚偏了偏脑袋，稍微扬起下颚。“一个胆小鬼会把你推到墙上——”伴随着一声闷响，进之介压住刚的肩膀猛然将他抵上了走廊的墙面，“——脱掉你的衣服——”他扯掉了刚的白色外套，毫不犹豫地将它扔到了地上，“——还……”他贴紧刚的耳朵开口，炽热的鼻息打在对方耳垂，“操你一整夜直到你精疲力尽为止？”

进之介能够看见刚的颤抖，在他退出足够的能够和对方面对面的距离之后。刚在说话前泄出了一声带颤的叹息，歪了歪唇角，“我想你在我心中的形象应该改变了，如果你说到做到的话。”

“那就是我的计划。”

进之介盯着刚的嘴唇缓慢回答，在最后一个音节落下时刚抓住了他的领带将刑警拉近自己，嘴唇混乱而热烈地相撞。他们都微张着嘴任由津液交换，同时抓紧对方的衣物，好让彼此的身体间距减到最少。刚的手指插入了进之介的发间，而进之介的手正隔着布料抚摸他，感受着他兴奋的颤抖。进之介抚摸过刚的脊背，滑过他的侧腰又回到前胸，拇指隔着T恤摩挲过硬起来的乳粒。刚在亲吻间隙大口喘息，身体几乎贴在了进之介身上，一手环过他的脖颈抚摸脑后短硬发茬。进之介弯身扣紧刚的后腰在身高差上将两人的胯部尽可能拉到一起，刚下意识分开了双腿缠上进之介，急促地在他的大腿上扭动臀部以获得更多摩擦。

进之介收到他的暗示，自后托起了他的大腿借助墙将他抬起来。刚在被托离地面时分开唇大声呻吟了一声，棕色瞳眸紧盯着进之介，随后将对方拉进了又一个热吻中。进之介紧扣着他的臀部以让他贴紧墙面，自己的胯部随着对方的动作而晃动着，裤子每分每秒都变得更紧。刚为这愉悦的摩擦在进之介的唇上发出闷哼，阖拢齿列去含着进之介的下唇碾磨，露出一个小恶魔般的微笑。进之介贴着刚的唇瓣喘出一口气，他们迅速增长的欲望互相摩擦带来的快感和紧缚让他头晕目眩。他从墙边退开一点，在没有中断接吻的情况下抱着刚进了客厅坐上沙发，刚现在骑在他的大腿上了。他们的吻又持续了几分钟，直到进之介退出来换气，单手按在刚的肩膀上以吸引他的注意力。

“是时候为你所有的那些……戏弄做出补偿了，嗯？”进之介仍然因为他们激烈的亲吻而没能平稳呼吸，说话时伴随着胸膛的上下起伏。他的拇指摩挲过刚嫣红的唇面，暗示着对方他的意愿。

刚瞥了他一眼，在对他的话做出回应之前缓慢地，调侃般地舔舐过对方的指尖。

“你知道如果你想要什么服务，直接说就行了……进哥。”

刚毫不迟疑地迅速脱掉了他的T恤，接着戏谑地慢慢抽掉进之介的领带。进之介紧紧注视着年少者的动作，脱掉外套扔在沙发上，任由对方接手剩余的工作。在领带从进之介的脖颈上滑落到地上后，刚开始解他的衬衫扣子，一颗接着一颗。他的手现在能够停在进之介赤裸的胸膛上了，沿着腰腹向下滑到对方的裤子上，刻意压过那块坚硬的地方。他观察着进之介在他的触碰下发出一声叹息，无声张开了嘴模仿长者的动作。

“这么硬……难怪你需要在这方面被关注。”刚调侃了他一句，解开了进之介裤子上的扣子，附赠一记轻弹。他从进之介的大腿上滑下去了，跪在对方双腿间。他帮着进之介挣脱裤子的束缚，摩擦过对方的大腿内侧，进之介被释放的勃起更加清晰可见。刚向他的性器靠近了几分，手掌抚摸过大腿内侧敏感的肌肤，贴近他的胯部并用拇指隔着内裤摩挲涨硬的性器。刚抬头看了一眼进之介，在看见上方的人放轻呼吸等待着他更多的触碰时露出一个得意的笑容。

“进哥能坚持多久呢，如果已经这样了的话？”刚虚贴着进之介的性器，随即隔着布料将它含入口中。他听见进之介在他上方喘息，满意地半眯起眼，唇边的笑意扩大几分。他沿着柱身舔舐上去，在触碰到顶端时感受到一下轻颤。他接着将性器含入口中，让唾液在舌下沾湿布料，轻缓地开始舔舐吮吸。进之介抓住了他的肩膀，让他分出一些注意力。

“刚……拜托……”

进之介喘息着，声音里充满情欲和释放的急迫。刚毫不费力地脱掉了对方的内裤，他自己的勃起同样使他快要失去耐心了。他的嘴唇迅速又回到了进之介的性器上，伴随着潮湿的吻描摹着性器形状直至顶端。他用舌头在那上面来回舔舐了几圈，在完全吞入之前好奇地打量进之介的神色，缓慢地整根含入口中又飞快吐出，接着快速地吞吐起来。进之介在他上方沉闷呻吟，手掌扣住他的头发，好在对方的头颅贴在他胯下来回动作时找到一个支撑点，那样的快感太过于疯狂了。刚的嘴里又湿又热，进之介随着他沿着柱身吞吐的动作难以忍受地阖上眼眸，在某一次过于激烈的吞吐下他的呻吟突兀拔高，热流伴随着情欲向他的小腹涌过去，他收紧了手指。

“刚——刚，我要……我快到了——”进之介声调带哑，在高潮迅速接近时发出难以自制的呻吟喘息。刚低哼了一声算作对他的回应，加快了动作的速度。进之介能感觉到他的大腿被刚的掌心推得更开，接触到的地方开始发热发汗；刚的另一只手扶在他性器的底端，方便他的嘴唇更好地吞咽。在刚一系列的动作之后，他整根吞入并用力吮吸，将进之介直白地推向了高潮边缘。进之介发出一声高声呻吟，大腿内侧的肌肉蓦然绷紧，尽数射在了刚的嘴里。

进之介在高潮的余韵中急速喘息，仍然阖着眼仰靠在沙发上。刚毫不迟疑地将口中的精液咽了下去，擦去了从唇角溢出的部分并重新爬上了进之介的腿。进之介终于睁开了眼睛看着刚，用了几秒才反应过来他没有给刚任何用来清理的东西。

“……糟了，你要纸巾吗，也许吐在什么上面……”刚在进之介把话说完之前就张大了嘴，软舌在口腔内晃荡一圈好向进之介展示他努力的成果。进之介握着他的下颚，视线惊疑地在他的眼睛和嘴唇间飘忽不定，“什么——你什么时候……你全部吞下去了？我知道你向来大胆，但这也——”刚的嘴唇径直撞上了他吞掉未竟言语，舌头探入他的口中以让他尝到自己的味道。进之介在这个吻中泄出一声闷叹，眼睛仍然为刚的举动惊讶地瞪大了。刚带着胜利的笑容退回半分，得意地打量着进之介。

“尝起来怎么样？”

进之介略微皱了皱眉，并不习惯那个味道。尽管在亲吻中传递过来的味道已经不那么强烈，对他来说还是过于陌生。“是苦的。”

刚贴着进之介的胸膛大笑起来，笑声传入进之介的胸腔共鸣震动，带出几分暖意。他又前倾了一下身体去给进之介另一个吻，比之前的更长久。他们的舌头缓慢缠绕在一起，享受着这一刻唇齿相依的触感。进之介将亲吻沿着刚的下颚线条移动到耳畔，舔舐并吸吮了一下耳垂，接着吻向他的脖颈，手也扶上了对方的臀部。刚发出一声愉悦的轻哼，在进之介用吻沐浴他的身体时在他的腿上扭动了一下臀部，抓着对方的头发好让长辈抬起头来直视他。

“你的引擎挂上档了吗， 进—哥—哥？”刚嘲弄地问，确保他在称谓的每个音节上都加重了强调。

进之介轻微地笑了一下，忽视掉对方兴奋又无礼的奚弄，手掌缓慢揉捏着对方的臀部。“是的，就是那样，”他给了刚一个用力的吻，“让我先去拿套和润滑……”他又一次被刚打断了，后者飞快地从他的口袋里拽出了那两件东西，愉快地在指间挥舞了两下。

“我可指望着这个呢。”

进之介错愕地注视着刚，又一次感到他跟不上这小孩的速度。那种惊异很快被另一个微笑盖过了，他再次吻上刚的嘴唇，将那两件东西从对方手中拿过来放在沙发上，手指探向了刚的裤子边缘。“那就先帮你脱掉吧，怎么样？”他一面加深了亲吻一面将手伸入刚的裤子里，探入内裤中摸索他的臀部并帮他将外裤推向大腿。刚从进之介的大腿上起身几分，参与了进之介的工作，外裤很快伴随着其他衣物落在了地板上。进之介在亲吻间隙摩挲着对方的大腿，修剪得当的指甲来回在他腿上划过。刚的手臂环着他的脖颈，手指搅弄着耳朵，沿着他的下颚线条向下挪移，揉搓过胸肌，一只手轻掠过乳头。进之介贴着他的唇瓣低吟一声，双手移到了对方的小腹上，抚摸着他涨硬的性器。

“你做了个乖孩子，刚，”进之介用气音低语，“等待了这么久，完成了你被要求的事……”进之介感到刚在他手中更硬了，同时喘息声加大几分。“是时候奖励你，把你想要的给你了。”进之介飞快褪下了刚的内裤，将对方的欲望从衣料的束缚中释放出来，感到那炽热地顶着他的腹部。进之介将旁边的润滑剂拿起来，在手指上挤出一些并移向了刚的后面。他用干净的手握住了刚的臀瓣，在他沾满润滑的手指开始触碰会阴并戳刺穴口时观察对方的反应。刚被他触碰得呼吸不稳，眼皮有那么一两次虚搭下来，又很快睁开眼自上由下给了进之介一个鼓励的微笑。

进之介将第一根手指探了进去，穴口在他的一次缓力戳刺下顺从张开，让他的中指慢慢进入了刚的体内。少年人除了紊乱的呼吸没发出任何其他声响，努力尝试着放松身体去感受到进之介在他体内的所有动作。进之介在加入另一根手指前淋上了更多的润滑，耐心地尽可能将刚扩张开。刚在他伸展手指时低声喘息，手指陷入进之介的肩膀以支撑身体。进之介尝试在对方身体里屈起指节探寻那个能让他好受一些的敏感处，在一番试探下他观察到刚的呻吟拔高，面上被欢愉充满，高热的肠壁缩紧了吸吮他的手指。刚的反应极大地鼓舞了他，让他想要带对方陷入更深的欲望中。他的第三根手指伸了进去，持续地轻柔在那处腺体附近打着圈而不直接触碰它。刚在他每一次深入时都发出喘息，眼底灼烧着直白的欲望，捕捉着每一次被手指填满的快感，他握着进之介的下颚拉近了自己。

“进哥……我已经……准备好了……”刚竭力完成一个平稳的句子，但他颤抖的声音背叛了他。进之介向他笑了笑，满意于他现在陷入情欲的状态。“嗯？你应该说得更清楚，刚。”进之介较之前更用力地将手指压入了肠道，从对方口中逼出另一声呻吟。“告诉我你想要什么，刚。”进之介在他耳畔低语，手指来回抽插着穴道，在加速时发出粘腻的水声。刚将进之介的肩膀抓得更紧了，指甲在肌肤上留下新月形刻痕，他努力平稳着呼吸以在喘息中重新开口。“……进来，拜托……进哥。”刚的声音几近沙哑，他的耐力所剩无几，甚至开始缓慢晃动臀部吞吃起进之介的手指。进之介热烈地吻了他一下，舌尖扫过对方下唇时将手指抽了出来。刚为那一瞬的空虚感喘出一声，下意识追寻着进之介此刻伸向了安全套的手指，对方正不大熟练地尝试着用还沾着润滑的手指打开它。刚从他手中抢过了包装，用牙齿咬开它并平稳地将套子戴在了进之介重新勃起的性器上。他向进之介咧了咧唇角，抓过润滑剂在对方的性器上倒出一些。

“你不是很有控制这一切的自信吗？现在还不是要我来帮你戴套，也太尴尬了，进哥。”

刚在跨骑上来前又摩挲了几下进之介的性器，半身悬空在性器上方，顶端差一点就贴上他的臀部。“别乱动，我会慢慢坐下来的，可以吧？”他引导着进之介的手到他后方，对方扶上了他的腰臀好让他保持稳定。刚深吸了一口气缓慢向下坐，感受到性器顶端压迫着他的穴口，他稍微用了点力将顶端含了进去。刚听见进之介在他身下发出一声低喘。刚暗自笑了一下，继续将身体下压，感到要将全部吃进去也许有点困难。当刚的臀部重新压上进之介的大腿时他满意地叹出一声，阖上眼眸缓慢摇晃身体感受进之介在他里面。他再睁开眼睛看进之介时进之介微张着嘴调整呼吸，看向他的目光充满了惊奇。

“你确实……确实很了解一些事情，不是吗，刚。”进之介只能这样说，显然为对方做这种事的熟练程度感到诧异。刚向他露出微笑，他的手臂又环上了进之介的脖颈，身体前倾靠拢几分。“就当做这不是我第一次骑什么吧。”他在坐直身体之前给了进之介一记深吻，开始缓慢上下移动身体吞吃进之介的性器。进之介的手握着刚的臀瓣分得更开好让对方更方便吞入，他舔湿了嘴唇，注视着刚在他的大腿上起伏，毫不费力地将他的性器吃进体内，显得惊人地性感。随着刚的动作涌动而来的情欲节节攀爬，进之介只能在刚逐渐加快节奏并用力坐下来时发出低吟。刚腹部的肌肉伴随他的动作弯曲出漂亮的线条，进之介不由自主地抬手去沿着轮廓抚摸，感受到刚的勃起被夹在他们间戳刺着他的腹部。刚在进之介上方的喘息逐渐规律，已经习惯了他掌握的这个节奏。他浑身发热，在进之介带着情欲的目光抚摸下自脖颈到胸口都泛出诱人的粉红，如同体内有火焰燃烧。进之介在快感下颤抖，欲望促使着他挺腰去迎合刚的起伏。他很快发现仅仅那样做太不足够，在刚又一次前倾身体时他抓住了对方的臀瓣，得到对方投来的一个疑惑的眼神。他飞快吻了一下刚，单手引导着刚的腿缠过他的上臂，接着重新扶上对方的臀部。

“抓紧了。”

没有更多的提醒，他径直从沙发上站了起来，让对方整个人悬挂在他身上，性器还停留在刚的体内。刚毫无防备地喘出一声，感到进之介的性器进得更深，带着不可忽视的热量压迫着肠壁。他用力抱住进之介的脖颈，不大明白地小心看了他一眼。

“进哥，你要……”

刚的声音充满了不确定，还带着某种关于进之介能维持这个姿势多久的担忧。“是啊，”进之介从他唇角偷了个吻，“我要好好操你了。”

在刚提出任何抗议之前，进之介将他提高几分，性器接近全然抽出，又借着重力狠狠落下去碾压过甬道，反复几次将节奏全然控制。刚惊疑不定地高声呻吟，这个姿势让进之介的性器进得太深了，而对方还在大开大合地快速操着他，将更多带着欢愉的声音从他口中诱导出来。他的呻吟于是拔得更高更急，让进之介全然当做他表达对这个姿势的享受的意图。他覆盖上一层薄汗的腹部绷紧了，让他更好地缠在进之介身上去迎合对方获取快感，更快，更多，无论以何种方式。进之介能感受到刚后穴的收缩，提速冲刺带来的快感将他向高潮上推，他略微倾身去以唇齿捕捉刚的舌头，那伴随着对方的喘息呻吟在他的唇间颤抖。刚仰起头来承受一波波欲望的冲击，呻吟声几乎传遍了整个房间。进之介完全被对方沉溺于欲潮中的模样迷住了，让他更加兴奋的是知道自己是那个带给他快感的人。

“啊……啊！进、进哥，这太……我快要……要到了，拜托……”

进之介热烈地亲吻他的嘴唇，他们的舌头激烈地纠缠在一起。他快要维持不住了，转身和刚一起跌回沙发，刚的背撞上沙发脊，他维持着刚的腿搭在他手臂上的姿势，几乎将对方对折。他的性器又快又狠地重新撞回对方体内，舌尖上尝到一点临近高潮的味道。肉体撞击的响声昭示着激烈节奏，刚的体内又紧又热，而他此刻的模样更是前所未有地性感，进之介忍不住去落下更多的吻，在将呻吟堵回唇间时尝到他从脸颊滑落下来的生理泪水的咸味。

“进……进哥，我要……要射了！”

“我也……你太棒了，刚——”

刚的语调急促且含混，吐字不清地被进之介的撞击打断。进之介感到欲望在他体内层层堆积，亟待寻求那个爆发口，他的身体蓦然绷紧，在热流重重击向小腹时射在刚的体内，同时将呻吟声纠缠在了唇齿之间。刚也颤抖着射了出来，伴随着高潮收紧的后穴榨出进之介留在他体内性器里剩下的精液。他紧紧拥着进之介，白浊从他的小腹上缓缓流下来。

当刚终于松开一些时，进之介退出来躺在了他身侧。他侧身注视着仍旧喘息着的刚，对方整个人都湿淋淋的，皮肤上残留着诱人的红色，像他所承诺的那样已经精疲力尽了。进之介轻缓拍了拍他的脊背，揉捏着他的大腿等待他从高潮中缓过气来。刚缓慢地眨了一下眼睛，在和进之介视线相接时露出一个疲惫的微笑，仍然沉浸在先前的快感中。

“那一点也不坏，进哥，”刚说，五指寻到进之介的扣拢，“我想你确实说到做到了。”

进之介忍不住笑起来，对于在这一切后刚仍然试图用先前的言语戏弄他感到无可奈何。不过那样的刚确实也很可爱。他收紧了手指，拇指在刚的手背上轻轻摩擦，垂下眼眸带着爱意地去看他们交扣的双手。

“我同样很享受，我希望我们之后还有机会。”他看着刚缓慢支撑着身体坐起来，直视着他像惯有的那样咧开唇角露出狡黠的笑意。

“什么，你不再来一次吗？”

进之介眨了一下眼，用了片刻来反应他这句话。他猛然抬手揉了揉眼睛好弄清楚刚说了什么，惊奇于他仍旧在尝试着和他斗争。“我在你之前已经射过一次，如果你还记得的话，更何况，你没有觉得疲惫吗？我以为那——”

刚在他说出更多之前用一个吻堵住了他的未竟话语，将他推倒在了沙发上，胜利般地坐在他大腿上俯视他。

“喔，我想我还没尝够你的味道……”刚又靠拢一点，亲吻了进之介的鼻尖，“进—哥—哥。”

进之介无奈地叹息，抬起手来遮住了脸。他确实要拥有漫长的一夜了，毫无疑问。刚没有看见一个细微的微笑在他的唇角蔓延开来，他有一点疲惫，但他也同样地快乐。

**Author's Note:**

> （来自原作者）所以，进之介可能完全没有那个肌肉将刚托起来那么久，但为了满足我的幻想就假设他能够吧。


End file.
